bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 June 2016
07:55 -_- 07:56 They gave me Charis. 07:56 what 07:56 Charis, best unit ever. 07:56 Get omni new unit xp 07:56 Ik but I don't need two XD 07:56 Should I do a random summon? 07:56 Ima do one more summon 07:57 Loooooooool I got Charla 07:57 I got gems from FH, why not summon. 07:58 Hi Hubby 07:58 .............. 07:58 .......................................... 07:58 phew that took a while 07:58 Kappa 07:58 compare Tridon 7* to other OE units, Tridon's HP as anima is kinda like the same level as omni era's HP 07:58 Don't ever speak of that >.> 07:58 here's what I'm working with Reitji 07:58 http://i.imgur.com/z0HBKSl.png 07:58 (Y) 07:58 if you give him a sub-sphere 07:58 .... 07:59 3 Mikus 07:59 TFW I got Elmdia's HP higher than a tridon's one time. 07:59 yeah all bad types 07:59 :( 07:59 I don't think the tridon's shperes where that great though. 07:59 4 Ensa 07:59 Only Tridon has high HP to all 7* units = slight omni Tridon 07:59 oracles, except the lvl 120 is a lord, the maxed is a breaker 07:59 sorry guys for interrupting but what is current best unit to try to get 07:59 Uhhh, a mitigator 08:00 how about specific unit 08:00 Don't Summon 08:01 Wait until omni Avant then get Avant XD 08:01 what is omni avant? 08:01 sorry I'm new to this 08:02 Avant can destroy all units 08:02 Ardent Dawn Avant 08:02 that's his 7* 08:02 until he gets an omni 08:02 next month 08:02 they said Krantz and Sirius are coming next maintenance right? 08:03 Krantz & Avant, you mean 08:03 Sirius is coming this month 08:03 wishful thinking 08:03 :( 08:03 08:03 about, like, a day or two 08:03 Sirius is probably my favorite character, right there with Atro 08:03 Mifune and Sirius's this week 08:04 Well. I will be back later. Going to go eat. 08:04 I gtg guys baiiii 08:04 Give some rookie 08:04 @Tommy User blog:Crimson Storm Mich/Future Units Preview v2 08:04 http://prntscr.com/bho71b 08:04 Bye Flash 08:05 Her shperes are pretty basic..Malice and Hersey Orb.. 08:05 does anyone know anything about sacred dragon child lara 08:06 WIth Pheonix lead and Charla friend. 08:06 And her SBB. 08:06 Kek. 08:06 Tommy is that a Lore? 08:06 its a character but I'm not sure her release date 08:06 BF Lore 08:07 What d name of Lara batch? 08:07 here's Lara OE lore Celestial Wings Lara 08:08 Nice DJJ31 08:09 so does anyone know anything yet? only that she looks overpowered? 08:09 here's Lara 7* lore Sacred Dragonchild Lara 08:10 i do know that in JP, there's going to be a 3rd arc in late July 08:11 wow Lara looks bad ass =0 08:11 right? 08:11 and the design looks so nice 08:12 Wait, who can do Gaurd Frontier? 08:12 I prefer to run omni light but with the OE's being so spread out it's difficult to justify it 08:12 she'll give me a way around that though, i'm all over that 08:13 @Deserthackabilly someone who's doing Charla method for FH 08:13 Desert u can do guard frontier if u have Charla 08:13 i used to do Charla method 08:14 Charla is d best method for GF 08:18 Hi paca 08:18 how to get to rc 4 08:19 Do RC 3 xD 08:20 any specific mission? 08:20 All of them. 08:21 aww nuts 08:21 recommended level? 08:21 Tommy what's you're current lvl right now if u don't mind? 08:21 102 08:21 i haven't been on that long lol 08:22 exept for Eneroth, Athensphere, Baldemar & elysia missions. you don't need to complete them in order to rank up 08:22 Then u know the answer to you're question �� 08:22 I'm actually pretty dumb lol 08:23 i don't know anything 08:24 how i got to lvl 102 is a miracle 08:24 Nanjiro got 82 RS left 08:25 what u gonna use it on 08:25 to get felice? 08:26 With 24 k BP I gonna buy ST 14 08:27 Hhm.. 08:27 Should I let someone in my family summon for me? 08:27 Naah. 08:27 I'll conserve gems. 08:27 I'll wait until Christmas xD 08:27 Zeruiah 08:27 i hope 08:27 What is so special about christmas? 08:27 Yeah 08:28 I doubt it 08:28 Besides, I already have her. 08:28 Zeruiah and new Christmas units 08:28 Ech. 08:28 Better not be more LEs. 08:28 THEY BETTER NOT PULL ANOTHER LE ITEM BUFFER ON ME! 08:29 I will BLEED salt. 08:29 hopefully OEs for Eva, Nick & Jack 08:29 BLEED it. 08:29 im upset i wasn't there for Ensa-Taya 08:29 @DJ That soungs cool. 08:29 My Nick is at 6*. 08:29 We hope omni Eva jack nick 08:29 I have Eva and Nick. 08:29 i have Jack 08:29 Got all of them xD 08:29 ^ 08:29 I forgot to put jack.. 08:30 G jack B Eva G nick 08:30 They are great 6* units right? 08:30 Yeah 08:31 G Nick, G Jack, and A Eva. 08:31 Before im noob my 1st summon was jack 08:31 XD 08:31 anyone got deemo and girl 08:32 One of my first few dozen summons was Logan. 08:32 I sold him. 08:32 got both Light & Dark of Deemo 08:32 Never got one back. 08:32 Got Dark Demo , Light demo rip 08:32 Both anima on the first run of Lv 3. 08:32 kek. 08:32 i think i got Anima dark Deemo on my first run on lv.3 08:33 yeah, i do 08:33 My Anima D Deemo already max out 08:33 is it just for collection or you use it 08:33 Collection 08:33 you use them as leads for 6*s assault 08:34 Friend dark demo 08:34 Lead rosseta 08:34 if you wanna get 1.8mil points in 6*s assault 08:34 brb 08:34 K 08:36 DJ? 08:39 Who's you're favorite character in Naruto Shippuden? 08:41 Desert? 08:42 R u a hacker? 08:42 Nope. 08:42 Trust me, If I was, I'd have all the units. 08:42 Including LEs. 08:42 And still be a F2P user. 08:42 kek. 08:43 You're name desert hack ablity = desert has ability to hack 08:43 Non. 08:43 It's Desert Hack A Billy. 08:44 clearly it's Desert Punk in disguise 08:44 ;o 08:44 I think. 08:44 Who here would Cosplay as Ezla/Alice? 08:44 F2P u got all units including LE 08:44 I only have Zeru. 08:45 ANd even then I spent money for her. 08:45 I'm working on doing a cosplay of a Division Agent for Dragon Con this year, not sure if I'll be able to but I'm working on it. 08:45 :p 08:45 F2P + pingu lol 08:46 I also had Hax luck. 08:46 I got her in..2 of the frosty summons. 08:46 I want to cosplay Kurei in flame of Decca 08:46 Recca 08:46 Dunno if I would Cosplay as anyone. 08:47 already got the patch for my hoodie, http://i.imgur.com/PqHORww.png :p assuming you've ever played the game 08:48 Cosplay Pinku ? 08:48 Or Hatsune miku ? 08:51 But I'm a guy.. 08:52 don't let that stop you desert 08:52 Then cosplay noel xD 08:53 And I'm broke :C 08:54 also, my current wifi is unbearable even by hotel wifi standards so forgive my lag 08:55 I hope all internet will be free to use on earth it would be amazing 08:56 No lag anymore 08:56 10 .0 speed 08:57 ok never mind half my messages aren't getting through, guess I'll bid you all goodnight and you won't see me until the next hotel, which will be in three days 08:57 Y? 08:57 before then, I just want to (attempt to) share why you don't want to fight me in colo http://imgur.com/nrDiwW3 08:58 I don't do Colo so sorry for u or else u get rekt with my units xD 09:01 .... 09:01 Soon™' 09:02 guys who remeber the song used in hatsune miku colab i forgot 09:14 i come in search of ded chat 09:14 and my search is over 09:14 :^) 09:19 i just wanted to tell you that i'm going to say "Night, everybody" 09:19 RIP chat, we knew ye well! 09:19 lol 09:20 Can I ask a quick question? 09:21 What's the best squad for fh/fg? 09:21 I've seen people destroying with nyami lead. 09:22 idk 09:22 im not good at squad building 09:22 i don't know that there is a "best" it's more of a what is the best combination of available units in your arsenal 09:23 I'm alright at it. Got 87.5 million damage out of a squad while keeping it balanced, but that it. 09:23 And I've got a little over 40 units at my disposal, including all the currently released omnis 09:23 wow 09:24 im gonna attempt fh on my trash account 09:24 (alt level 189) 09:24 My level is 196 -.- 09:24 my trash account is pretty bad 09:25 my only mitigator is Aaron 09:25 .....ouch 09:25 while on my other account 09:25 I have Averus 09:25 I use my main account to boost my trash account a bit 09:25 SAME 09:26 but on my trash account I have Ardin, I don't have the time to dump into it. 09:26 I have 2 Nyalas and my Averus in my new acc lol 09:26 with some other good units 09:27 Like I said, every current Omni unit lol. And some others lol. 09:27 nice 09:27 my new acc is only like level 78 09:28 i beat Maxwell, X1 and X2 yesterday all in a row hehe 09:28 Wait, I just hit 50 units 7* and up :D 09:29 huh 09:29 I have 248 total units, just 1/5 of them are usable ;-; 09:29 well 09:29 And getting new units all the time doesn't help ;-; 09:30 welp time to use my makeshift spark squad with outclassed units lmao 09:30 Like the new gate that hit yesterday 09:32 I can say that the squad does make a lot of sparks 09:33 but not as much with damage ;-; 09:45 ........ 10:09 10:09 Hm 10:15 wow 10:15 i summoned twice in my old gl acc 10:15 both units were trash 10:42 Lin? 10:43 Is FH page completed? 10:43 27 10:52 L I n a t h a n ! 10:54 wat 10:54 FH 27 Pages completed? 10:55 Working on it 10:55 OK Thanks for d reply ������ 10:55 Actually it's more less done 10:55 Just need the End stuff, which isn't much 10:56 . 2016 06 17